Ark 7 Episode 33: Hoverbike Freenzy!
Participants *Densuke Mifunae *Aiden Nagara *Lenris Akiyama *Yukina Saito *Danny "Daniel" Chan Schools Out http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXIv70GVfss ) Densuke and Danny would be leaving from the school “WHY IN THE BLUE HELL DO YOU KEEP STEALING MY BIKE DANNY!” Densuke would scold danny profusely. This was the literall tenth time this had happened. “Look man! It’s for the image okay!?.....chicks dig the motorcycle look bruh, what can I say?” Densuke would facepalm himself, and shake his head. “Look it was a gift, from a now dead mind you, good friend. I treat it with care. Great care. You’ve kept it clean I’ll admit, but to say the least, just ask a guy alright?” Densuke would arrive at his bike and pat it. “Ol furion here’s done nothing but be at my beck and call, and I couldn’t ask for more.” Danny would til his head. “Ol furion? Sounds like some Japanese anime type crap you just pulled of the fly. In any case, where we heading to now?” Densuke would sit down on his bike in a casual mannor. “Well, I set up an appointment to meet with my pops…I’m sure you’ve heard the truth about my origins by now.” Danny would wave it off. “I knew from the jump. Felicity told me allllll about it.” Densuke would frown. She total snictched…but it was for the best. Besides Densuke knew he couldn’t stay mad at her even if he put his all into it. “Dammit woman…regardless I’m gald we’re all still friends. I love you guys man..” Danny would hug Densuke tight. “AWWWWW!! DOH!” Danny would yelp as Densuke hit him immediately after the hug. “We’re boys Danny. I didn’t approve of the bro hug maneuver so don’t enact it.” How Fast Is That Thing? LightFang: -Aiden Nagara was walking out of the school quickly stuffing his scool uniform into his back pack. He hated wearing the uniform so he often would pack a change of clothes to put on in the bathroom before leaving school. The main reason he hated the uniform is because the teachers made him cover his tattoo sleeves. The best thing to Aiden is when someone who has never seen him without a longsleeve shirt on notices his tattoos. They really made him popular with some of the girls in the school. Course his punk look and red hair also helped in that department. Aiden would sling his backpack over his shoulders and look out over the parking lot of the school. He would start heading towards where he parked his jetcycle when he noticed two guys hugging near another hover bike. In fact it was parked right next to Aiden's. He would walk on over to his bike and lean against it facing the two guys hugging. He would call out ,"Oh.. get a room." as the one punched the other away. Aiden would his a button on his jetcycle to have his flight suit helmet form. He would take the helmet and put it on leaving the visor up as he turned to the two guys again. "Is that your bike?" He said to the one sitting on the bike, "Quite a nice ride, love the color." Aiden would hike his leg up over his jetcycle and climb onto it sitting down and flicking the switch to engage hover mode. He would turn to the boy next to him once again and ask," Say, how fast does that thing go?"- Do...You...Deiliver?! Discordia: Yukina tapped her fingers on the counter and stared at the kid across from her. The look on her face clearly begged to ask if the clerk was a complete and utter moron. She was irritable as it is and her buzz was fading fast. “Listen, it is not that hard do you deliver and if so when can I get my furniture delivered?” The clerk stared back at her with his head tilted to the side like he didn’t understand the question because she had asked the most complex math theorem instead of the rather simple question. Her fists clenched and she resisted the urge to grab him up by the front of his shirt and shake him vigorously. Instead, she took a deep breath and glared across the counter and slowly, as if she was talking to someone who had no concept of the English language, she repeated the question carefully enunciating each word. “Do… you…deliver?” She had no idea why it was so hard to answer such a simple question, yet she had been dealing with the clerk longer than it actually had taken to pick out a bed, sofa, some chairs and a table and refrigerator. “Oh for fucks sake!” She exclaimed, “I will just go somewhere else.” Her hands slammed down on the counter in frustration. The noise must have alerted the manager to her discomfort. He stepped out of his office and looked her up and down. “Miss, what can I help you with?” He asked as he stared. “You can help me by hiring competent employees who can answer simple questions.” Yukina said as she placed a hand on her hip. “Here” She said as she grabbed a piece of paper from near the register and scribbled her address and cell number. “I already had dip shit ring up my furniture and paid, call me when they are going to deliver it. I got shit to do.” With that she pressed the piece of paper into the manager’s chest and spun on her heels before quickly exiting the store. It seemed like a huge weight lifted off her chest as she stepped outside and she lit up a smoke, inhaling on the Newport. Unintentional Compitition xXAyperosXx: Lenris goes to the gym and changes out of uniform and puts on some new cloths. "Ahh, there we go, much better." He then goes out and looks at the parking lot and smiles. His parents bought him a new bike.It looked normal, but his dad had paid alot of money, it was both, being able to switch from a regular bike to a hover bike and it was solid white and same with his helmet "It's even better looking now." He walks up and puts on his helmet and starts her up. He looks off and can see a couple other people at the bike, it was that Danny dude and two others, they must have been friends or something, but right now Lenris just wanted to ride his bike, see what its got, first on weels and next in the air. "Hell yeah! It's time to see what she's got." He smiles and spins the tires as he then pops a weely off down the road. He then pops it down on two weels and keeps going down the road. He had no were to be, School was over, and he didn't have training today so he had all day to himself and his new ride.And today was gonna be another day of fun out on the roads. Densuke’s ears would perk as he heard the mention of getting a room, which by then he’d look over at the red haired man. The man approached a bike which was also his. A damn impressive one too to say the least. When asked if it was his bike, Densuke nodded. “Yep. Graduation present. Pretty sturdy I gotta say. And thanks on the color. Not my type, but I hadn’t thought to get it painted hahaha!” Densuke would look at his bike when asked how fast does it go. “Ehhh….it slips my mind. I know it’s fast enough, but it’s not as powerful as I’d like it to be. It’s more for handling than anything. But I know how to make ths thing go go go.” Densuke would nod to the red haired kid. “Kinda speed you packing? Model looks custom made, I don’t recognize it in the slightest. Is that a next gen or something?” Danny would squat down looking at the man’s bike. “It’s like a power ranger super cycle but reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaal.” Danny would droll simply starring t the red head man’s bike. Densuke would sigh. “See Danny, this is why I keep you in the house.” Densuke would see another face in the crowd heading towards their own bike. “hey it’s snow white!” Danny would exclaim while slaping his fist to the palm of his hand. “I saw him in gym class the other day. I never knew he was a biker..” They watched him hop on his bike, and simply take to the street. Densuke would smirk. “He’s got the right idea. By the way guy, names Densuke. Before we get to formal, we should take that guy’s advice eh? Race to the middle of D2? I mean sure it’s D1, but at enough speed this’ll only take minutes. Common Danny!” Densuke would hop on the hoverbike and rev it up, the egine in the back blowing out a stream of air. Danny would shake his head. “This is gonna be a baaaaaaaaaad day…..FUCK WE WAITING FO!?” Danny would hop on and grab Densuke’s waist. Densuke would rev the bike in a wheelie as Danny screamed at the top of his lungs. “HI HO SILVAAAA! AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!” Densuke would rev after the man on his white back, attempting to catch up to him. As he did he’d look back at the red haired kid to see if he was going to be able to catch up. Densuke figured he could clear a considerable amount of distance if he tried. Go Go Go? LightFangLightFang Whisper: -Aiden would nod as the kid talked about his bike, how it was a graduation preasent and what not. He pondered for a moment, 'graduation from what? middle school to highschool? or is theis kid a graduate, if so why is he here?' Aiden made a not of the boy's entusiasm, a very energetic kid it seems. He would hear the boy ask him about his own ride. In the most modest way he could Aiden would respond, "Yea its a custom model, actually me and my dad built it from scratch." Aiden would classicly scratch the back of his head as to brush off the comment and say, "As far as speed goes, it has been tuned for max performance, great handling ,and ,my favorite feature, all the gauges all built in HUB like to my visor of the helmet." After saying that Aiden would close the visor on his helmet and rev his engine, it made little sound the first rev but he flipped a switch and revved it again getting a nice smooth purr from his engine. His stare would follow the other boy, the one called danny, and see "snow white" on his way to another bike. "Man.. didn't realise howmany bikers they had at this school." Aiden muffle to himself. Aiden grinned a little as he saw the kid climb on a two wheeled bike, 'pfft old models.' However when "snow white" reved his bike and changed it into hover mode Aiden had to take that thought back, 'eh thats cool i guess'. "Aiden spun his head back around to the kid that just introduced himself as Densuke and hear him propose a race. Aiden is always down for a race, maybe its that showoffy blood in him. Aiden replied with a rev of his jetcycle and watched as Densuke and Danny sped off after the white haired boy on the white bike. within a second Aiden was off too switching into jet mode and taking off after them. He put his bike on a steady cruise enough to start gaining on Densuke and Danny. He would pull up beside them and yell out to them, "I thought you said you could make that thing Go Go Go?" Aiden then applied more gas and started to over take Densuke. 'To the middle of D2 right.. now to overtake this "snow white" guy' he thought to himself. - xXAyperosXx: Lenris looks behind him and can see Danny and his friend comeing up, He could also see the other guy comeing up fast. He lets them catch up and leans up a bit and presses a button on his hemet. "Race Eh?" He flips a switch and the bike started to change its look completely, seeing that he had switched it into jet mode "Time to race.." He smiles and jets off as his hemet viser folds back down. His bike was very, very expencive, it was actual the newest model that was opened to the public. Lenris was actualy surprised when his dad showed him. But since his dad was a very wealthy person witch he still didn't know till now he was able to get such a gift, and honestly for no reason. Lenris didn't ask questions though, he was so overjoyed. He looks behind him as they slowly start to get smaller. But he can see the other guy with the customed bike geting up speed. He smiles. "They'll catch up..." He then looks back in front and goes wide open ziping through trafic and going overs some cars. He laughs as he presses yet onother button on his helmet and music starts to play. "Hell yeah! Hell Yeah! HELL YEEEEEAAAH!" He started yelling as he goes down the streets. He may not be able to beat the other guy, but damn it he will try. He loved this feeling anyway, it felt so free, but he watch were he was going. He was have tons of fun. Densuke would raise his eyebrows as the man he’d left behind, was actually beside him. ‘Geez! This guy’s bike must be on some other shit!” Densuke would rev once more, accelerating his bike even faster than before, but this time, taking the bike right into traffic. Densuke would begin weaving his hoverbike between hover taxi’s, hover trucks, and even tailining a hover eighteen wheeler. His bike made a calm yet roaring noise as the air exhausted out of the jet engine. “Densuke! I think this is a mistak-WAH!” Danny would duck his head, as Densuke, headed straight for a four way pass. A truck, and an armored truck were passing each other one being on a lower lane than th other, but not by much at all. Densuke would turn his bike side ways, and begin flipping it horizontally, keeping acceleration and speed, as he narrowly, literally narrowly, avoiding the deadly collision that was coming his way. After his spin, he’d floor the break and his bike would begin a vertical spin out. If it wasn’t for his dexterity he’d probably have crashed in sheer stupidity…Densuke however would rev his bike, and begin flooring it into the lane above the other arial traffic. “Don’t worry Danny! If we can at least confuse him, it might give us some head time! Til then theres that snow white guy you were talking about! Lets go!” Densuke would push a lil wise faster than before, now ducking so the wind wouldn’t leave him breatheless. If the red hair kid managed to follow these movements, then he’d be in the same vincinty as snow white and himself. Danny would peek to the side keeping his head out of the window, and letting his tounge dangle freely as he’d track snow white with his eyes, acting as a gps of sorts. The race was still on.. Friendly Compitition? LightFang: -Aiden would take his bike upward and wonder why everyone was weaving through traffic when he could ascend above it. He pushed the needle over to the 300 mark and zoomed off just above the trafic. He would momentarily dive into the traffic when he went arround turns to help keep his speed consistant and accelerating. He was right on Densuke's tail when he saw him dive between a truck and armored car. As densuke went through Aiden knew he wouldn't make it so he pulled up and went over, narrowly avoiding scratching his paint. Once over he pushed his needle further to catch up to Densuke quickly. 'Alright enough playing around,' he thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes and focused on the white bike beyond Densuke. He started drafting Densuke and waited for a perfect sling shot momment. They were coming up to another intersection and Aiden saw the moment to over take him. As he sling shotted around Densuke a semi truck was coming from the left. If densuke didn't pull up or slow down he would surely be taken out by the truck and possibly severely injured, not to mention Danny along with him. Aiden was now hot on "snow white"s trail only glancing back a second to see if densuke made it through ok.- Come On! Densuke would be doing great! Really great! His adrenaline was pumping, and he was actually making a good lead here. Danny would turn and look as the man was starting to tail him rather closely. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NKb_xsEN7U )“I think he’s gonna draft you!” Densuke would growl. As he tried to push to max speed to escape it, but sadly his attempt succeeded and he over took Densuke, but then it became aparant to Densuke and danny..that a semi truck was on it’s way to side slam them if they didn’t do something. With almost inhuman coordination, Densuke would nod to danny, and danny would nod back. Densuke would leap from the bike, and danny would quickly leap downwards, heading straight for the ground. “COMMOOOOON!!!” Densuke would be suspended in the air, and the truck was on it’s way to collide with his body. With his adept chi control, Densuke would pump his right arm to 4x it’s size thanks to his chi augmentation, and push his fist towards the front of the truck. Luckily it was an unmanned, auto pilot model, recently conceived around the same time as flying cars were even invented. Densuke’s eyes widened as when he punched towards the truck he combined his Atsuryu No Ken, with his already chi infused Strong Arm, and allowed the air pressure from the voided space to counter the forces of velocity and the very material the truck was made of. In short the end result was Densuke’s fist tearing through the cockpit of the truck, and every other material until it lead to him emerging from the back of the semi, with minor cuts and bruises on his arm, and left a considerable body sized hole in the truck as it would start to descend to the ground, and fall to the pavement. Densuke would look back during his own fall, and wince. “Keh! He cut me off!....i should’ve thought that one through.” Densuke would be falling about maybe 10 stories. He’d see Danny managed to time his fall a lot better, landing in a fruit stand. He’s a “oddly” durable guy. Densuke on the other hand would count the stories as he fell. “Not a problem! Huwah!” Densuke would rip off his jacket and around the fifth storie, he would stretch it out and whip it to the ledge of a lader on a fire escape. This would cause him to descend slightly less, until the jacket strechted to it’s limit snapped. By then however it slowed the fall enough, so Densuke would land, and roll, to kill the rest of his momentum, and sit there squatting down on one knee. He’d look as his bike fell to the ground, in a crash and into a mangled mesh. “……..*sigh* if sheeva was alive she’d kick my ass…time for a trip to the shop it would seem. Densuke would now have no sort of shirt and be walking over to his bike to identify the damage. His right arm was scratched considerably less than what it should be, but he’d been in much worse situations and already proved to himself the metal of a vehicle can be malleable too. Though the phantom pains were always a bitch… Some Sort Of Martial Artist Or Superhero LightFang: - As Aiden glanced back he saw that Densuke and Danny had jumped from their bike in an attempt to avoid collision. However their forward momentum was to much and set them right in the path of the semi truck. At that moment a flicker in Aiden's eyes caught sight of an aura shift. 'Could this kid be a chi user?' he wondered. His questions were answered when he saw the kid rip through the semi truck with a single punch. Aiden turned his bike sideways and hit the air break to skid to a stop and swing around toward Densuke and Danny. He noticed that dany had already hit the ground and softened is landing through a fruit stand. The vender looked very mad and was yelling a lot of profanities toward Danny for destroying his merchandise. However Densuke had much more style. Quickly using his shirt to break his fall up, and that roll seemed a bit to well executed. There has to be something more to this kid, maybe a martial artist, or a superhero. Aiden laughed softly at the superhero thought and drove up beside danny and the raging vender. He took out a hundred wrap of benjamins and handed it to the vender, "There that should cover it, keep the change." Aiden then offered Danny and hand up saying, "Sorry bout cutting ya'll off like that, I was just in the zone ya'know. Didn't see the truck coming. Anyway you alright?" If Danny took his hand in getting up Aiden would make his way over to the crash site of Densuke's bike. He would step up behind him placing a hand on the back of his shoulder and say, "Hey man I'll pay to have her fixed up. I know the best mechanics in town, I swear. " He would look down at the tattered bike. and then add, "I'll even throw in the paint job you talked about, any color you want." Aiden would smile at densuke and remove his hand from densuke's back. - Fucking Moron Discordia: Yukina’s shopping seemed to be going a lot better than at the furniture store and she had acquired bags full of stuff for her new apartment. Just as she stepped out of the cutest little boutique with perfect towels and bedding, she spotted a fruit stand and decided to check it out. As she approached, the loud crash of metal twisting filled the air and she dropped covering her head, just in time to see the kid from gym class who had been getting pelted with dodge balls left and right fly into the fruit stand. She dropped her packaging and rose to her feet. With sure steps, she marched over the stand and peered down at the kid. “Hey you, you all right?” She asked as she nudged him with her foot. “What the fuck are you doing? Are you a fucking moron or something? You could have hurt people, Fuck you could have hurt me.” She said as she glared down at him. “And now the cops are likely to show up and who the fuck likes the cops?” She leaned down to offer the kid a hand and help him up, shaking her head and sighing. “Next time, remember fruit stands are to buy fruit at…. Not cushion your fall.” General Concern xXAyperosXx: Lenris would look back and see smoke and couldn't see any of them. Being such a huge softy he turns around and races to the wreckage. He hovers over them, it seems that the dude that Danny was with had crashed and the other guy was already there, he hovers down to the ground and flips the switch on the handle bars and the weels came out on the bike as well as it shifting its shape making it look like a normal bike. He gets off and takes his helmet off setting it on the seat and walks over. "Hey. You guys ok?" He looks at them, Danny seemed ok and so did the other, but only on the outside. He then looks at the wrecked bike. And kind of wences a bit. "Ah man.. I''m so sorry." He looks at all of them, not really knowing what to say. "I can call up someone to clean it up.. And I can give one of yall a ride.. But thats about as much as I can do at the moment." He looks at the three of them, then sees the girl getting onto Danny. They must have know each other as well. but he shrugs it off and goes back to the matter at hand and waits for them to reply. Though he would only be able to take one of them home, atleast he could help a little bit. But damn, Lenris would die if that happened to his bike... Cuz his dad would kill him..'' Literal Moron. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qVMJrMiV4U ) Danny would be in a daze, and appear to have funny looking swirls for eyes as he only saw starts above his head. “olly olly oxenfreeeeeeEEEEEEEEeee hahahahah huh” Danny would see the man with red hair…three of them in fact. Danny would reach for one of the, but keep grabbing at the air like some mental patient. By the time his vision had kicked back in however, he would hear a girl yelling at him. He’d look to see her, but she sounded muffled. Danny would tilt his head and start poping his ear until he could finally hear again. “Huh?! Oh my bad hahahaha!” To be frank all danny heard was the warning about making sure he didn’t use fruit stands to land on. Danny would take her hand and help himself up dusting himself off a bit. The fruit stand man gave Danny a look but danny just nervously laughed it off only to then look back at the girl. “Thanks for the help!...HEY! you’re in my class at school! I’ll owe you a big favor after this, so anytime you need a friend, you can call on Mr.Chan!” Danny would flash his pearly whites, and then take heed of the man talking about weather they were okay. “Oh nah we good bruh! I’ve never felt better!” Danny would stretch his arms and a loud pop would emit, and he would grab his arm in pain. “OOOOOOOOOOFUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKME URGH!” Danny would fall to the ground crying. Densuke after listening to his new red haired friend would facepalm himself at Danny’s behavior. “Ah well hey, thanks man I’d appreciate that. Bike was a family gift from a just passed loved one. Lightning blue would make it all the more better in my opinon.” Densuke would start rolling his scratched up arm while continuing to address the man. “And don’t worry about the race you guys.” Addressing the white haired male also who’d initiate it. “Just friendly competition is all. I actually kinda wanna do it again.....” Densuke would scratch the back of his head nervously. Trying to keep what little cool points he’d felt he had intact. Danny would look over to the girl who’d helped him up the first time and then suddenly spring up, and look at her with a concerned face. “By the way did you get Mr.Con’s last homework assignment? Those cookie slaps are like concussions in a hand basket.” He’d speak in a sarcastic tone. Quick Fixer Upper. LightFang: -Aiden would pull his bike around and motion to Densuke to hop on saying, "Come on, Snow White here can take Danny home. Oh.. Name's Aiden by the way." After that he would take out his cell phone, top of the line in pear fruit technology . He would hit one button on the phone and automatically be connected to an auto shop that he knew was best in town. "Yea.. It's me. Hey listen got a Red Rocket down over on uh... Elerby Marketway. Cause a bit of a scene..... Yea. Nah a friends, you know i fix my own. Yep.. Alright c'ya there." Aiden would put his phone away and say to Densuke, " My buddy Clyde is sending out a truck to come get your ride. It will meet us at the shop, I'll take ya there. Hop on." He offered Densuke the spare helmet,"You better wear this though." Aiden would wait to see if Densuke would get on his bike with him. If he did then Aiden would take off for the auto shop that was only a few streets over and park his bike in an empty spot.- Damn Right You Owe Me. Discordia: Muttering under her breath, she began to help pick up the fruit that had spilled all over the place. “Damn right he owed her,” she thought as she collected a basket of oranges that had spilled everywhere. Yukina gave a half-hearted smile to the owner as she tried to pick up as much as she could. Hearing the kid speak to her, her head turned in his direction and she paused for a moment. She tried to recall what assignment he was talking about until she realized she hadn’t been to any class but gym in quite some time. Yukina ran her hand through her hair before asking “We got homework in gym class?” She stood, realizing that she did not have the time to pick the mess up and slid a smoke from her pack and lit it, taking a long drag from it. “I have yet to experience the joys of being bitch slapped by a cookie,” she added with a grin, before giving a nod to the other two guys who seemed to have helped create the mess she was standing in. And We're Off. xXAyperosXx: Lenris smiles a bit, it was indeed fun and he would like to continue the race once he got his bike fixed. "Well, I'm game for another round once you get the bike fixed." He looks at the wreckage, that might be some time though, but Lenris can wait, besides he goes to school with Danny so he will most likly know when he gets the bike fixed and they can go for round two. He listens as the red haired guy talks to the other guy and catches his name. Aiden. He looks over at Danny as he gets back on his bike and presses a button on the handlebars and a compartment opens on the side and he pulls out an extra helmet, just to be safe. "Need a ride bro?' He looks at him with a smirk. "You'll just have to tell me were you wanna go." He then sets the helmet on the back of the bike a and puts his own on starting her up with a few revs. He smirks a bit, he loves this thing. He'll have to thank his dad again for buying it for him. It was deffenatly a worth while ride and he loved it, though he was gonna put a few mods of his own on it, but that will be in time, right now, he doesn't see anything wrong with it. He looks over at Danny, with the viser still up waiting to see what he says. Densuke would casually stuff his hands in his pockets. He really didn’t have a shirt on and it was kinda nippy outside. He’d casually wait for Aiden to be finished with his phone conversation, and by the time it was over he was offered a ride to the repair shope. “Eh. I’m not doing shit today, so why the hell not?” Densuke would take the helmet and put it on faithfully, as he mounted himself on the bike. Danny would bow to the girl multiple times as she made fun of his situation. “hehehe! Well thanks anyway. I’ll just wear helmet next time around. In any case, Snow I will take that ride. Thanks lady! Catch ya in class!” Danny would salute her, and then hop on snow’s bike and place on the extra helmet. “Where to go? Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit just floor this muthafucka and go somewhere! Catch ya a little later Densuke! Text meh!” More noteabley Danny and Densuke would split at this point, divinding their activities for the day. xXAyperosXx: Lenris Smiles and puts up the extra helmet and flipped the switch. The bikes starts to hover and left up off the ground as the weels form into the bike and the look of the bike itself starts to change it appearance. He smiles a bit at Danny's comment. "Speed eh? I can do that." And like that Lenris punches it, the bike jets off, the speed honly increasing untill they get to were they were speeding through the air. Danny would most likly be screaming seeing that this is the fastest hes gone on this thing. "WWOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Is pretty much all that would be heard as he speeds through the city. He was haveing the time of his like and its all thanks to this bike and of course his dad. So he keeps on going, haveing all the time in the wourld though he will have to stop for some grub soon and now that he has a way of getting around he can go see his friends and they can do band practice again. This made him even happier, seeing that the last time he was able to hang with them was at Keyth's block party. Now he can go see them after school and training. < To Ark 7 Ep 32 To Ark 7 Ep 34 > Category:Ark7 Category:Ark 7